1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf learning games and more particularly pertains to a new golf training game for improving one""s golf game and having fun while doing so.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf learning games is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf learning games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,704; Des. 407,458; 5,588,652; 3,464,703; 5,282,627; Des. 261,791; and Des. 83,508.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf training game. The prior art includes inventions having simulated putting turf and a cup into which a golf ball can be putted.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new golf training game which has many of the advantages of the golf learning games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new golf training game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art golf learning games, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a height-adjustable base support member being disposed upon a ground; and also includes a putting mat being disposed upon the height-adjustable base support member and having a top surface; and further includes a cup being disposed in and depending from the putting mat; and also includes a flag member being removably disposed in the cup and extending outwardly therefrom; and further includes a fairway mat being removably disposed upon the putting mat; and also includes a driving assembly including a driving mat being removably situated a selected distance from the fairway mat, and further including a tee being disposed upon the driving mat; and also includes a backboard assembly including an upright support structure being disposed upon the ground and also including a backboard mat which is mounted to the upright support structure; and further includes a regulation golf ball for putting on the putting/chipping mat and a whiffle-type golf ball being covered with hook and loop fasteners for hitting against the backboard mat. None of the prior art includes the plurality of mats each providing a distinctive use for the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the golf training game in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new golf training game which has many of the advantages of the golf learning games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new golf training game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art golf learning games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf training game for improving one""s golf game and having fun while doing so.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf training game that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf training game that greatly simulates actually playing the game of golf.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.